


Daisy Chains and Flower Crowns

by Resacon1990



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bilbo, Beorn is a Voice of Reason, Beorn's House, Daisy Chaining, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Thorin is a Good Uncle, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I like you a lot more now that you're not insulting me and calling me a 'homebody' every five minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Chains and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of AU where the Dwarves stay at Beorn's for more than five seconds :) And Gandalf's ditched them already.

Bilbo likes Beorn's house with it's wide open spaces and the beautiful garden outside within the gate and walls. He's used to living under little hills in little hobbit holes where a wizard will smack their head against the chandler in the entrance, but Beorn's house is so _different_ that Bilbo finds himself awfully comfortable in a house that could easily contain four or five hobbit holes, and even though Beorn isn't all that welcoming to the dwarves he's pleasant to Bilbo. In fact he seems to find him the most interesting out of the lot.

Each day they spend with him, Beorn asks more and more about hobbits. Over dinner, outside in the gardens, at night before he leaves to patrol, Beorn always asks a question every chance he gets and patiently waits for an answer. Bilbo finds himself answering questions on Hobbit culture, telling the stories he was told when he was little, teaching the songs and dances from parties, making giant amounts of hobbit specific foods and he thinks that maybe _thats_ why he's so comfortable, because it's like being at home except not.

Eventually the company joins in, and Bilbo thinks that maybe thats also why he likes Beorn's home, because there's _no worries_ to be had. Sure, there's the approaching fact that soon they'll have to leave to face a Dragon and take back Erebor, but none of that is urgent at the present moment. What is though is the company relaxing, joining in with Beorn and Bilbo's two man festivities and _loving it_. Bilbo still nurses the bruise on his knee from when Kili accidentally kicked him while dancing and the cut on his arm from when Bofur slipped with the knife while slicing vegetables. It's all in good fun though, and it surprises everyone when Thorin gets into it as much as the others, maybe more so. He's the first one to offer when Bilbo needs help with the chores they've been allocated for the duration of their stay, to volunteer himself for a dancing partner and cooking assistant. He begins to ask more questions, almost rivalling Beorn in the amount per day, and he begins to smile and laugh more. Bilbo's lost track of how many times Balin has thanked him, has told him that he hasn't seen his King like this in years.

It's on the sixth day that Beorn takes them all out to his garden in the early morning air and shows them around, pointing out plants and naming them to Bilbo as he walks by his side, with Ori taking notes and Oin occasionally taking a clipping of a plant as they trail along behind. Balin joins them and studies the colourful flowers with interest while Beorn points Kili and Bofur in the direction of the tallest trees to climb. Gloin, Dori and Bifur sit on a massive bench and watch them all with their pipes dangling from their lips while Bombur and Nori play with dice in the grass in front of them as they sit at their feet, and Dwalin watches Beorn with narrow eyes as he sharpens the company's weapons piled by his side.

Bilbo's attention catches on Thorin and Fili by a bed of daisies though, his steps faltering as he glances over in time to catch Thorin throwing his head back in laughter as Fili tries to add yellow daisies to the plaits in his hair, a frustrated smile on his face. He bumps into Beorn's leg, causing the other to stop and look down at him with a raised eyebrow, before he also turns to see what Bilbo's looking at.

"So," he starts, and Bilbo looks up to see Beorn smiling slightly, "the king is not a machine after all."

"Never thought he was," Bilbo can't help but say and Beorn looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You care for him, do you not?" Beorn asks as he leans down to give Bilbo a coy smile that has him blushing to the tips of his ears and leaves him furiously embarrassed.

"I don't understand how you came to that conclusion so quickly. I've barely spoken of the man to you."

Beorn smiles at him, "it is the way you speak of him though. With such conviction and honesty," Beorn sighs as he reaches out to grab a handful of leaves, twirling them in his hands before smiling softly as he twirls the stem tendrils through his fingers, "you shouldn't deny it, young Hobbit. These days the possibility of love comes few and far, like wispy tendrils or smoke in the wind."

"Bit pretentious, isn't it?" Bilbo comments as he rocks in place and Beorn snorts and drops the leaves to the ground in a pile.

"Isn't everything?" he asks and Bilbo agrees with a small hum, "but that doesn't change the message, Bilbo Baggins. Dwarves are greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than themselves, but to those they deem higher they are loyal and passionate."

Bilbo sighs, "he must be blind to me then. What is a hobbit to a _King_?"

Beorn laughs as he stands, making Dwalin's hand tighten on his sword from what Bilbo can see, before he reaches down to pat Bilbo's shoulder with a gentle hand and wanders back to Ori and Oin. It's a polite dismissal, Bilbo thinks, and after a moment of indecision he takes the opportunity to slowly approach the two dwarves beside the bushes.

"Sit still, Uncle!" Fili snaps as he tugs on the braid he's holding, obviously frustrated with Thorin's continuous laughter as he wriggles about. Bilbo finds it endearing, unable to help the smile that crosses his face as he moves to sit in front of Thorin.

"He's right," he says as Thorin and Fili switch both their attention to him, "you should sit still so he can finish."

"Even Mister Baggins agrees!"

"Shut up, Fili," Thorin snorts but he does seem to still more as he turns to look at Bilbo with softer eyes, "can I do something for you, Little One?" he asks with a small smile and Bilbo ignores the way his throat tightens at the words.

"I, uh," he clears his throat and looks down at the pile of daisies quickly depleting as Fili seems to braid faster, adding daisies as he goes, with Thorin having stopped moving. "I just wanted to say hello, is all," he finishes after a moment.

Thorin's smile is gentle as he tilts his head, "good morning, Bilbo."

Bilbo isn't going to deny that his stomach drops into butterflies and his head goes a bit fuzzy as he fights a blush but lets a grin slide onto his face. The way Thorin just says his name and smiles literally sends his stomach a flutter, and he turns to smile at Fili.

"Mornin' Mister Baggins," Fili grins as he nudges the pile of daisies towards Bilbo who gently cups a handful in his palms, "lovely day isn't it?"

"Quite brisk," Bilbo comments with a nod, "but lovely nonetheless." 

Fili seems pleased with the conversation as he turns back to bickering with Thorin and attempting to add colour to his hair, and Bilbo turns to his handful of daisies. He remembers his cousins teaching him certain ways to wear daisies in your hair, and he uses the tip of his nail to poke a hole in the stem of one daisy and thread another's through it.

"You're incorrigible," Fili growls at Thorin, and Bilbo looks up in time to see Fili smack Thorin in the face with his own braid, "to think Mother thought you were mature enough for this adventure."

"To think she thought _you_ were," Thorin retorts, and Fili smacks his chest before he gets to his feet to storm away. Bilbo watches with raised eyebrows, the sound of Thorin's laughter in his ears, and he turns to look at him with a smile.

"Never thought you would be one to outwardly antagonise your nephew," Bilbo says as he smiles at Thorin before dropping his eyes down to the task at hand.

"I believe you might've also thought I wouldn't be one to allow daisies to be braided into my hair," Thorin replies, and Bilbo glances up to see Thorin carefully pulling them out, "yet here I am."

Bilbo looks at him with a small frown on his face, his lips pursed and he's obviously quiet enough that Thorin looks up from his task with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"You've changed, Thorin," he replies simply, and Thorin quirks an eyebrow making Bilbo blush and duck his head, "I mean, not in a bad way, of course not. But you're more gentle and… and fun, and-"

"It is not a king's job to have fun, Mister Baggins."

"No, of… of course not but…" he sighs and smiles shyly at Thorin, "you have changed. And I like you a lot more now that you're not insulting me and calling me a 'homebody' every five minutes."

"You like me then, Mister Baggins?" Thorin asks, and Bilbo can _tell_ what he means just from that smirk on his face, "you're a silly hobbit."  

Bilbo just hums in acknowledgement as he dips his head once again and focuses on his fingers moving faster after having picked up the rhythm of the threading, and he feels Thorin move closer to him. Close enough his breath hits Bilbo's hair so that it sways gently.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Bilbo just smiles and shakes his head, "not until it's finished," he says, and Thorin just sighs but doesn't move. Bilbo glances up only once more to see Thorin's eyes locked on the way his hands move, and he fights down a blush at the thought of what Thorin might be thinking. 

Of course, Bilbo can't quite stop the thoughts so he panics. 

"Tell me a story," Bilbo asks, surprising himself, and he expects Thorin to snort and turn him away, "I mean, you do not _have_ to, I just… you must have some good stories after all."

The dwarf just hums and leans close enough their sides are pressed together though, and Bilbo continues to try fight back his blush as he gives up trying to even form words and drops his head.

"Once, long ago," Thorin starts and Bilbo's heart clenches and his fingers freeze for a moment, "there was a dwarf. He had friends, he had family, he had power and fame and glory. But he wasn't happy, because the dwarf had no home to call his own. He was lost, and no amount of power or fame could change that. Then, one day, this dwarf had the chance to find his home, to find a place he knew he would belong, but he needed help from a little hobbit to do so."

Bilbo sucks in enough air that he almost chokes, and he looks up in surprise to see Thorin not even looking at him but rather at the sky, and the entire company watching and listening as they move closer to hear Thorin better.

Beorn catches his eye briefly, and the man just smiles and tilts his head in Thorin's direction.

"He found the hobbit with some help, and after some arguing the hobbit agreed to aid him in finding what the dwarf didn't have. See, the hobbit knew a home, had a home, and the dwarf understood perfectly why the hobbit wouldn't want to leave it. If he had a home he wouldn't want to leave it either. But the hobbit came, despite his reluctance, and they began their adventure to find the home the dwarf so longed for."

"Thorin…" Bilbo starts to say, but Thorin just nudges him with his elbow in order to shush him.

"They travelled for a long time, an endless amount of time, all in the name of trying to find a home. But as they travelled, the hobbit taught the dwarf something. The dwarf believed that his home would be in the place where he belonged, in a place where he could rule and use his power and fame and it would be glorious and magnificent, yet the dwarf came to a startling realisation," Thorin pauses as he looks down and at Bilbo with the _softest_ expression Bilbo's ever seen, "a home isn't a house or a location or a mountain. No. A home is a person."

Bilbo can't breathe as Thorin smiles at him.

"And the dwarf realised that his home would always, _always_ be that silly little hobbit that was selfless enough to help him. After all, he is a _homebody_."

There's actual tears in Bilbo's eyes as he laughs and smiles back at Thorin, as he shuffles closer to him and slowly reaches out to place the daisy crown on Thorin's head, making the company laugh behind them, before he cups Thorin's cheeks.

"You're my home too," he says before he leans forward and kisses Thorin gently.

And behind them the company, Bilbo's _family_ , cheer along with Beorn's rumbling laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr (if you wanna :D)](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
